Namida
by Another Username
Summary: She's been missing something and wanted to find if there's a chance to retrieve it. Would he be able to help her? Shinji & Asuka goodness.
1. It was

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of it's characters.

**A/N: I'm Back. **Back from the land of the dead. :D

**-------**

**"Namida"**

**By: Waaa-i can't think of any**

**Chapter One: **It was ..

-------

Tears.

When was the last time tears run down freely from my face.

I can't quite remember.

Or is it that i really just don't want to remember.

It stopped since that day.

Say , tears , when will you be able to come back ?

I'll be waiting for you.

-------

"Shinji?"

"SHNJI-kun!!?"

I was startled by mom's sudden call and started running out of my room , down the stairs and into the living room.

There , I saw mom standing with a smile on her face and beside her is a lady about my age.

It was our first meeting.

"Asuka-chan , this is Shinji , my only son."

I've never seen such a beauty before.

She has a silky white skin.

Blazing red long hair.

Sweet cherry-colored lips.

Big round azure eyes.

I stare into those eyes , I was drowning deeper and deeper into it , further and further , it gets harder to breathe.

"Shin-chan , this pretty girl is Asuka Langley Soryu . She will be staying here for now. We'll discuss this later until your father comes back. For now show Asuka her room as I prepare our dinner."

"Okay."

Leaving us behind , my mother headed to the kitchen.

She's still looking at me.

I took her bag.

"This way please."

-------

I wonder if I could find you here.

I've been wanting to feel you , again.

"This would be your room."

Shinji Ikari.

He's just an ordinary guy.

Same as my age perhaps.

I feel melancholic being with him.

He's presence is so weak that you wouldn't notice he's there unless he let you know.

"Uhm , sorry , it's quite small and simple."

"This is okay. Thanks."

It was a short exchange of words before he left me.

It was less than a minute when he came back.

It was the first time in a long time that I raised a brow.

"I -- I forgot to drop your bag! Sorry!"

Gone again.

"Idiot."

I'm quite interested.

-------

**A/N : **Really short. Cause i wan't it to be short. :D , read and review. Let me know if it's good or not. Thanks. Mwua!


	2. Yet

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of it's characters.

**A/N: This is an alternate universe fic ^^ .. **if you don't like the idea , better stop reading , it'll just piss you off .. :P Thank you my dear readers and reviewers .. You absolutely made my day .. ^^

**-------**

**"Namida"**

**By: Waaa-i can't think of any**

**Chapter Two: **Yet ..

-------

Once again , unfamiliar ceiling.

I should be used to it , yet i'm not.

I should be lonely , yet i'm not.

I should be crying by now , yet ---

"Asuka-san?"

Out of my bed and into the door.

Holding the knob and gently creating an opening as the sight of a young man reaches my eyes.

"What do you need?"

He's looking at his feet.

"Ah .. Dinner , ---dinner's ready."

"Ok."

Stepping out of my room as I close the door behind me , He keeps on avoiding eye contact.

-------

Everyone's silent.

I hate silence , yet i'm clinging to it.

It's not because that I need to.

I got no choice.

"Uhm .. Asuka-chan. You eat as much as you like ok?"

I simply nodded.

Yui Ikari, Shinji's mom and the only person who brightens this house.

"Is it really ok if you stay in this house for a little while?"

Gendo Ikari.

How should I say it , he's scary.

Everything about him is really scary.

His looks , the way he speaks , his glare , movements , everything.

Shinji's counterpart.

"Hehe .. Dear .."

I looked at .

"It's alright as long as you're ok with it."

"Of course Asuka-chan. I've been wanting to have a daughter after all. It's my frustration."

Frustration?

Unbelievable yet so true.

Shinji's silence was kind of ---irritating I guess.

Irritation?

"Thanks for the meal."

The only thing that he said before he was out of our sight.

-------

It was in the middle of the night , I was thirsty.

While walking in the dark hallway , I found myself getting lost before seeing a small amount of light.

It was coming from the fridge , talking about luck.

"Asuka-san?"

After drinking down a glass of water , I noticed that he's just looking at me.

Weird.

"Asuka."

He snapped out of it.

"Huh?"

"Call me Asuka."

"S-Sorry Asuka."

I was about to make my exit when he spoke in a serious tone.

"Shinji."

I faced him again.

He's so transparent , it's obvious that he's trying to gather some courage but still nervous.

"Call me Shinji."

Oh , I haven't called his name yet.

"Sh---"

"SH?"

"Sh--Shut up."

"eee--EH!?"

I turned around again.

He sighed.

I think I heard him mumbled what the hell or something like that.

I slyly smiled.

"Goodnight. Shinji. Idiot Shinji."

"WHA---WHAAAAT!? HEY!"

I should be angry yet I'm kind of happy.

I must say , he's such a boring boy.

That was what I was thinking , but then again , I could be wrong.

-------

**A/N: **I'm keeping it short as much as possible. .. I really had no idea where will this fic go. So suggestions for the following chapters are all welcome. That's it for today. Good day everyone. Godbless.


	3. She was

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of it's characters.

**A/N: yea. it's supposed to be confusing. **I really dunno if I could write a longer chapter my dear , cause my schedule's kinda tight ..^^ no updates for the past few days , busy with school works .. sorry ..

**-------**

**"Namida"**

**By: Waaa-i can't think of any**

**Chapter Three: **She was ..?

-------

"CRAP ! I overdslept !"

I dashed into the bathroom while carrying a towel.

-------

"Oh Shin-chan , about time you wake up. Good morning."

"Hehe. Sorry mom, mornin."

Mom's making the breakfast as usual.

Hmmm , where is ..

Caught you.

There's the red beauty.

_"Goodnight Shinji. Idiot Shinji."_

Hmp.

"Good Morning Asuka--------san."

Haha. Got you , got you.

Shit. Is that a death glare ?

Ouch , I can't breathe.

"Morning Ikari-kun."

WHAAAT THE----?

I sat at the opposite side of the table.

I noticed that she's still wearing pajamas.

"Aren't you going to school Asuka?"

"No. It's obvious isn't it."

"He--he .. Yeah. Sorry for being stupid."

DAMN.

"It's ok. It's not like you'll miss me or something right?"

Whoa. Where did it come from ?

Am I hallucinating.

I was rather shocked.

Am about to reply when I suddenly noticed the time.

"WAAA! I'm going to be late. I'll skip breakfast for now. Sorry mom."

After grabbing my bag from the chair , I hurriedly ran out of the house.

"I'm off !!!"

-------

Sigh.

What am thinking , saying those cheesy stuffs.

I nearly chocked.

Gosh , cheesy !?

To think that i'll be able to say it.

EW.

"Asuka-chan?"

"EH?"

Shinji's mom , Yui-san was always cheerful.

"You see , my son was right , he's really an idiot who forgets something whenever he's going to be late."

"He-he .."

It was a fake smile.

Yeah.

"Could you help me regarding the idiot my dear?"

Addressing her own son as idiot.

Cool mom.

"Sure."

"Great. Thanks Asuka-chan. Hihi."

Now , why is she grinning.

-------

"Shin-man! First day of school and you're late??"

Toji Suzuhara , my classmate and childhood friend.

"Yeah. Thank God the teacher was absent."

"Haha. Lucky ne? Anyway, let's talk about something while eating lunch. There's something I wanna tell you."

Eh?

Lunch?

"Waaa! I forgot my wallet!"

Touji just frowned.

"Uhm. Ikari-kun?"

One of our dear classmates approached us.

Hikari Horaki, the class representative.

"Yes?"

I answered and Touji became silent. Hmm.

"Someone's looking for you."

Now who could that someone be.

I shifted my attention to my friend.

"Ne Touji , you could eat with the class rep. I think i'll just skip lunch."

To think that they will both blush.

"Ikari!.."

Hikari said in an embarrassed tone.

I just grinned while leaving them behind.

It's too obvious , they like each other.

After opening the door , I was greeted by a girl with a pale white skin.

"Ayanami?"

"I think someone's looking for you at the front gate Ikari-san."

"Huh?"

"She said that she's your fiancee."

"SHE WAS WHAT!?"

It was when the game was about to begin.

------

**A/N: **There. There. Who's thinking who ? hehe.. Again thanks for your reviews my dear readers. Love you from the bottom of my heart. HAHA. CHEESY. ~jane ..


	4. Her little game

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of it's characters.

**A/N: I am sick.** Grrr. Hate it. Still, I was able to update. ^^ So here's the next chap.

**-------**

**"Namida"**

**By: Waaa-i can't think of any**

**Chapter Four: **Her little game

-------

"She said she's your fiancee."

'SHE WAS WHAT!?"

I rushed into the front gate leaving Rei Ayanami behind.

Please not her.

Please not her.

Please -----.

Shoot!

IT'S HER.

Unbelievable.

Asuka Langley Soryu was happily talking to our school guard.

While breathing heavily , I approached them.

"Yo."

She said while grinning.

"he..he.. Uhm , could you excuse us for a while. hehe.. he.."

I said to the guard before grabbing her arm as we step aside.

"What are you doing here and what did you say to the guard?"

"Am here to give you your wallet. I said I AM your fiancee."

"I know!"

"Then why are you asking if you already know!?"

"*sigh. I mean, what was that supposed to mean!?"

"Hmmm..."

"ASUKA!? Stop it. You're planning something and I don't like it."

"You don't like the idea of being my fiancee?"

My mouth shut.

I can feel the pressure running up to my face.

The hell i'm blushing!

"Mmmm-hmmm..."

She's smirking.

"Hey! D-don't get the w-wrong idea!"

"Hahaha.."

What was this lady up to.

"Ne Shinji-kun."

She said in an unusual tone.

I gulped.

She came closer as she bring her lips closer to my ear and whispered something.

"I wanna play a game."

I backed out a little.

"Game!? What game?"

"The game is simple. You have to make me fall for you."

"EH!!!!???"

"What? You can't do it?"

"O-of course I can!"

"Hmmmm?.."

Oh God, what am I going to do.

Why did I agree!?

"1 week and no progress at all , I win."

"And if I win?"

"Let's see , you'll get your prize of course. WHAT-EVER-YOU-WANT."

But what if I lose ?

She handed me the wallet and waved goodbye.

A minute or two and she was already out of my sight.

"Your fiancee's hot Ikari-kun."

The guard was grinning like a maniac.

"He..he.. Thanks."

What did my mom do to that woman!?

Crap.

-------

**A/N :** Sorry guys. This is a super short chapter. I really feel sick right now. Again thanks to my readers and reviewers. Mwah. Mwah.


End file.
